


You Are Wanted

by Madam_Fiction



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hotel, Sad, Sweet, chilli's, cry, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: My Take on what happened after the kiss at Chili's. No smut.Jan/MichaelI do not own The Office or make any profit off this





	You Are Wanted

  
"Eek!" She squealed, pumping her fist, "Michael we did it!"

He grinned at her, "Nailed it! I nailed it! No, we nailed it Jan! Bring it in, bring it in." He held out his arms and without a thought she embraced him tightly. He somehow managed to lift her into the air in the midst of their hug, which extracted a small squeal from her lips. Still beaming at each other their lips met in a quick kiss.

Breaking away from one another, few thoughts passed through Jan's head, all she knew was that their kiss had felt like the most natural thing in the world. So, without question she leaned into him again and he pulled her closer to his chest, their kiss deepening.

When they broke away again she darted towards his car, "Get in the car." She insisted, a breathlessness in her voice.

"Wait what? Where are we going?" He asked, clearly flustered. But when she didn't reply he just mumbled, "Okay the car, going somewhere." Before clambering in beside her. She was more then glad to to ditch those cameras that were always following him around as well.

The drive to the hotel was short and once they got there everything else happened in rather a blur. They paid for a room, entered the room, and then she had her lips on his again. His hands found her hips and her hands found his hair, pulling him down as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him better.

She somehow managed to trip her way out of her heels and push him to the bed. But as her frantic hands reached for the buttons on his shirt he broke away from the kiss and clasped her hands gently between his. "Jan..." he said softly.

Confusion and worry suddenly filled her chest, "Michael."

"Not tonight." He said.

"Wh...why?" She stuttered, her self-consciousness probably evident on her face.

"You're drunk." He told her gently, still holding her hands.

"So?!" She questioned, irritation now edging into her voice.

"I don't want to take advantage of you." He told her honestly.

Her drink muddled brain took this as rejection and she jerked her hands away from her, gaze falling to her feet. "Nobody wants me." She mumbled to herself, almost quiet enough that Michael didn't hear.

"No...Jan..." His voice was now filled with regret, "I want you. I just don't want you when you're not thinking clearly. I don't want you to regret anything."

She took a small step back, eyes still downcast, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...I...it's not...you're right I just..."

Looking down at her Michael only now realized how tiny she was. Barely even 5 foot without her heels. Hands clasped in front of her and head down, he just wanted to reach out for her...so that's exactly what he did. He cautiously stepped towards her, tilting her chin up so that their eyes met. Her greenish blue eyes were swimming with tears when they met his brown ones.

"Can I give you a hug instead?"

She nodded, bottom lip trembling ever so slightly. When he pulled her into his arms he felt more then heard the sob she muffled in his chest. "Jan..." He murmured,"Don't cry."

"It hurts..." She sobs.

"What does?" He asks softly.

"I don't have anyone...they all left me."

"That's not true."

"It is. They're all gone. Nobody wants me Michael."

The heartbroken belief in her voice breaks him and he sits down in the bed, pulling her down with him but his arms never leave her. She's slumped into his chest now, and he leans back against the headboard of the bed. "Jan..." He murmurs again, but is interrupted by her going on about how her husband...er...ex-husband left her with such ease and her Mother told her she was replaceable. It broke his heart to hear how much she believed that no one wanted her.

Throughout her stories and choked off sobs he draws circles on her back and listens quietly. It briefly crossed his mind that it was out of character for him to be so quiet and solemn but it didn't matter. For some reason, the only person that mattered was the sobbing woman in his arms. When she finally finished, she gave into another round of tears. Between her choked up breaths he caught her mumbling that nobody could ever truly love her.

When she'd regained her breath but not stopped weeping he whispered, "Jan...that's not true. You are valued and so wonderful. Even if everyone has been stupid enough not to see how amazing you are. And even you don't believe me...I want you."

A small doubtful sniffle comes from her end, "You don't."

"Yes I do." He assures her.

"No you don't. I'm so annoying and controlling and...and...I can't cook." Another sniffle, "And I care too much or not at all and I don't ever laugh and m..my music taste is weird. I wake people up when I have nightmares and I'm snooty and always working. My hair doesn't behave and nobody likes me and...and..." She falls back to tears. Her self doubts come tumbling out without any filter, purely thanks to the alcohol she's consumed.

"Oh Jan..." Michael hugs her closer, and she subconsciously curls into him. He pets her hair softly, finding that it is surprisingly soft. Who would've guessed that this woman before him was capable of such insecurities? She hid it so well he doubted he would have been known had she not been drunk tonight. But more then anything he had a deep rooted desire to soothe away her doubts and comfort her...if only once.

"You see, Jan that's not true, what you've said. I've heard you laugh, and I remember thinking how wonderful your laugh sounded. Music taste? Have you even met me, I'm pretty sure I can top you on that. As for nightmares..." he pauses briefly, when she lets out a tiny sob, "We all have them, and I would hope that if you did have one...you would let me know. As for snooty and controlling, not gonna say you aren't but then again you wouldn't be Jan if you weren't. And for the record your hair is very nice...and I like you." He says.

By this point her sobs have died off and her breathing has steadied out a bit. His shirt is wet with her tears and she's sprawled out half on top of him, half on the bed. He's still subconsciously combing his fingers through her blond curls when she whispers out a soft, "Thank you Michael...and I like your hair too." With that he can almost sense her falling asleep on him.

He glanced down to find she had turned her face away from his chest to facing him at an odd angle. From looking down at her he could clearly see that she was sound asleep. Eyes closed peacefully, lips slightly parted, and tear tracks that hadn't quiet dried on her flushed face. Even with her hair mussed slightly and blouse all rumpled she was still the picture of beauty in his eyes.

After he was sure she was sleeping heavily he cautiously removed her suit jacket and placed it aside. She shifted slightly, now tucked into his side, his hand draped across her waist and her head resting just below his heart. It took him a while to finally close his eyes and stop worrying over her, she was clearly peaceful and asleep. It was best he slept as well, after all he did have work tommorow.

Taking one last glance at the woman sound asleep beside him he willed himself to sleep and shortly after drifted off.


End file.
